A Summer in Paradise
by Petite Avril
Summary: A french exchange student travels to Hawaii for the summer to learn English. Summer romances ensue, but what shall come of it when summer ends? All OC's, some marvel chars


Stacy Ohanu was tired. It had been a long day. She walked, no, glided over the sand towards the rest of the gang, slightly dragging her feet. Black hair, let out from a tight pony tail, cascaded over her shoulders. She shook her head briefly, throwing her locks out of her eyes. The young men couldn't help but stare at the vision coming their way. Toned legs poked out of the chocolate brown sarong that rested at a cockeyed angle on her slender hips, a result of many rescues. Her arms represented the same, not bulky with muscle, but perfectly toned. Her stomach was amazingly flat, and the slight muscle showed through when she walked. Deep brown eyes eagerly searched the beach for Peter, but to no avail. Sighing slightly, she fixed the pale blue bikini that adorned her body and continued on towards her companions, bronze skin glimmering in the fading light. She wished that Peter would come back onshore, and leave the smaller waves to the beginners. She laughed quietly as he fell numerous times in the small waves. He _was_ quite the showoff, now, wasn't he? Stacy shook her hair out of her eyes again, wondering what had attracted her to him. At first, it was the body, she mused, but once she had realized that there was a mind in there, it was that which won her over. Surfers were hard to read, but they were guaranteed to be easy on the eyes. Some days she had wondered whether he cared for that short board more than her, but something held her there; something in those bright hazel eyes showed his adoration.

Alish O'Reilly glanced up at Stacy as she approached, wishing she could only look as good as that. She ran her fingers through her cropped red hair, a trademark of her Irish heritage and smiled to herself. At least she wasn't afraid of small creatures like Stacy was. Her bright green eyes once again searched her body, trying to figure out why she couldn't look like her friend. Alish was a small wiry creature, having never successfully gained weight or put on muscle. She had always been very thin, and was thankful for that, but some days, she just wanted to be (She giggled inwardly at this) voluptuous. She fiddled with her navel ring for a minute, and then decided against the voluptuous idea. A large glob of sunscreen was smeared over her freckled nose, giving off a tourist-like air. Her fair skin was no match for the bright sun of Hawaii. Her emerald green bikini bottoms were barely visible over her sand-coloured board shorts, snatched straight out of the men's' isle. Alish squirted another glob of sunscreen onto her slim hands, rubbing it vigorously onto her heavily freckled arms and legs. Better to be pale and pitied than to be sun burnt and laughed at. Alish's signature grin lit up her face, making her look "cheeky", as Jack would say. She felt an arm curl tentatively around her waist, but she didn't dare look. She was pretty sure it was Tory anyway, and didn't want to embarrass him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, staring out at the sunset. This was going to be a good night.

Jack Stevenson sighed softly, resting his hand on Alish's waist. He closed his ice blue eyes for a moment as her head came to rest on his shoulder. This was more than he could have ever asked for. The Australian import blew his ebon hair out of his eyes, briefly remembering that he needed to re-dye it. His blonde roots were starting to show through. He looked out at the ocean, watching his best friend Peter surf the shallow waves. A small chuckle escaped him as the figure in the waves crashed headfirst into the water. It was strange how they remained friends. After all, they were complete opposites. While Peter was a rambunctious young man, Jack had always been somewhat reserved. Both of them drawn to each other through a love of surfing, their friendship had lasted for years now. Jack smiled, looking at his attire. He wore only his board shorts (black of course) that were decorated with a small Jolly Roger and a puca shell necklace. His black Metallica t-shirt had long been tossed aside before the fun day of surfing. Jack looked over at Alish. Her piercings were few, a couple on her ears and one in her navel. He smirked, remembering when he received his lip ring. That was one of the more painful piercings of his. He ported two on each ear and an eyebrow ring. The sunset caught his attention. Though the summer had barely begun, the days were steadily getting shorter; a minute here, a minute there. He thought about the end of the summer, when Alish would have to return to her homeland, and mulled over what to do. Drawing her closer, he pushed that thought out of his mind.

Peter Wright angrily smacked his hand off the water. The waves were horrible at this time of night, and he knew it, but he kept trying to catch one. Finally, exasperated, he lay down on his board and rode into shore. He lazily made his way towards the rest of his companions. Stacy caught his eye, and he slowed his walk even more, nonchalantly looking the opposite way and running his fingers through his wavy blonde hair. She was beautiful, and he wanted to do anything to impress her. A quick readjustment of his deep blue shorts, and he was set to go. He didn't smile, nor did he frown; he simply, to put it nicely, strutted towards her. Once he got to the blanket of people was when he 'noticed' Stacy. He plunked down beside her, staring out at the ocean and trying his best to look, put into her terms, biscuit-y . She started laughing, and he grinned foolishly. A wave of crimson flowed though his cheeks, his eyes suddenly diverted towards a newly interesting speck of sand on his foot. He looked over at Jack, and his eyes widened. Restraining himself, his mind filled up with all sorts of comments that he could make about them. His golden eyes gave him away, and once Jack caught his glance it was all over. "Ow-_ow!_ Let's get it _on_!"

Taking his arm from around Alish, Jack gave the comedian a sharp cuff upside the head. Alish scooted away, slightly revolted that it was Jack and blushing profusely. While Peter nearly doubled over with laughter, Stacy sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mind began to wander to the thoughts of why she liked the boy once more. She got up and headed over to the latest member to approach: Tory.

The first thing Tory Akanito noticed was his friend clinging to his arm. _Something must be up_, he wondered, _she always does this when she's upset with a someone..._ He smiled slightly and sat down, slightly confused about all the laughter. His tightly-curled black hair was soon filled with sand via Peter.

Tory sighed, tossing a pinchful of sand at Peter. He mildly watched the chaos that erupted, brown eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. Stacy's arms wrapped tighter around his, and he made a half-hearted attempt to pull away. Why was she doing this to him again? Even after the two had broken up, she still was all touchy-feely. Maybe it was because she was so in love with Peter...She wanted to play hard-to-get. Yeah, that was it. His eyes wandered again, wondering when his newest friend would arrive: He smiled slightly and pulled away from Stacy, checking his watch.

"Hey, Peter...What time were you supposed to be at the airport?"

"Six-thirty. Why?"

"Dude, it's seven forty-two."

"Oh, crap! I have to go!"

Peter leapt from the sand, racing away to the airport (which was conveniently located about a mile southward) to meet his new sister for the summer.


End file.
